The Ultimate Battle for Hokage
by MajesticSpiral
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended with the threat of Tobi gone and Madara Sealed, several months have passed and it was time for a New Hokage who will win in this final battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?.


**The Ultimate Battle for Hokage**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a bright summer's day in the Hidden Leaf village the sun was shining brightly over young children playing outside, or parents hard at work there, Ninja's could be seen training inspired by the heroic deeds of Naruto Uzumaki a young teenage boy of 16, he had outlandishly spiky bright blonde hair that strongly resembled the Fourth Hokage his father, though he had his mother Kushina's face, his eyes were a deep blue like the ocean and he had fox whiskers on both of his cheeks which he was born with. Everyone knew who this boy was thanks to him saving the world time and time again, he was renowned as the hero of the leaf and wherever he walked people would greet him either for his autograph, or for advice on training sometimes even just to talk to him, which he happily accepted he had gotten used to this now and he was overjoyed when someone said that they would have their vote for him to become the next Hokage which means he would be ahead of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked down in thought of his old rival he had returned to the Hidden Leaf shortly after they won the war Naruto had hoped that they would never fight again, but he was sorely mistaken. Sasuke had returned to the village in order to become Hokage, and that couldn't be done while Naruto was still around. This made him worry, even though he got his best friend back he still wasn't sure if Sasuke would kill him or not despite that he had agreed to fight him for the title of Hokage, he really didn't want him to get hurt anymore he just wanted to protect him and fight together as Team 7 once again, but alas Naruto concluded that he would have to beat him to a bloody pulp first in front of the whole village, this made him smile slightly but what would the young Uchiha do then.

Today wasn't just a normal day Naruto clenched his fist at the thought today was the day where he would prove to Sasuke and everyone that he has grown up, and can handle the burden of becoming the Hokage, he would show them that he is willing to protect his village heck even the entire Shinobi Nation if he needed to. He punched his other hand in confidence and smiled.

"I will become Hokage, just you wait Sasuke I hope you're ready for an embarrassing beatdown by yours truly Naruto Uzumaki!." He yelled while punching the air in triumph, getting pumped up for upcoming fight which would take place in the old Chunnin Exam field. Though he forgot that he was still walking in the middle of the street and several people giggled, he suddenly noticed them and looked a bit embarrassed but was surprised when they cheered for him.

"Yeah! go get him Naruto show that Uchiha traitor who's boss."

"We believe in you Naruto!."

He smiled sheepishly he couldn't deny that he was loving the attention but he needed to stay calm and cool, as the time for his battle was approaching. He leaped onto the rooftops in a blink of an eye and dashed over to the battle, at breakneck speed earning a few impressive wows from the villagers.

When he arrived at the entrance he met with the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, who was getting older by the minute but still remained a young appearance and alongside her was the girl he loved, Sakura Haruno it was strange seeing her with a diamond on her head she looked almost like Tsunade in beauty and in strength, he was glad that she didn't use the White Strength Seal to keep her from looking old.

She smiled at him as he landed to which he smiled back

"Hey! Sakura-Chan." He said giving her a thumbs up trying not to show that he was worried about Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto are you ready? Sasuke-Kun's already inside." She replied her smile fading a little which Naruto noticed, he could tell that she was worried about them both after she witnessed them fight before on the rooftop when they were younger, Naruto was going to ask if she would be ok watching them again but didn't pry on it because he knew she was stronger than that now.

"Ah Naruto" said Tsunade with a smile Naruto faced her with full attention "Good luck out there if you want to be my successor then you must defeat Sasuke Uchiha, even though he has been on a community service for the Village for a couple of months since the end of the war, he still has a lot to learn about protecting a village." Naruto nodded to show that he was listening, Tsunade continued "I know you have saved the village over and over so I truly believe that you are ready to take over the mantle of Kage, but Sasuke has earned more trust since the Hokage's vouched for him though your father believes in you of course." She smiled, though Naruto already knew this he had fought alongside his father and he had continued to believe in him "I'm sure the majority of the village will support you as well, now you are ready for one more final test think you can handle it?" She finished with a smirk.

"Of course granny Tsunade, I won't give up it's my ninja way this is my chance to finally beat Sasuke once and for all and i'm not alone I have Kurama to help me out." He said with a smile he heard the Nine-Tails grunt in approval.

"Well then i'm sure you will pass with flying colours in you go!." She patted him on the shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke to her seat in the stands.

Sakura approached him still looking worried "I'm not sure what Sasuke-Kun is planning but it can't be good for you." She spoke with a concerned look on her face even though she didn't want Sasuke to die, she valued Naruto more after all he had always been there for her and they were good friends.

Naruto gave a typical response "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I won't lose to the likes of Sasuke, i've never once felt inferior to him ever." Sakura smiled why was she worrying? she knew that he was strong enough to handle anything including Sasuke, she put her hand on his cheek and said.

"Don't die on me now."

Naruto gave her a smile that meant he would keep her promise afterwards she disappeared to her seat alongside Ino, Naruto gulped and clenched his fists as he walked into the arena and there waiting for him in the middle was Sasuke Uchiha he noticed that he had changed his outfit, he was wearing a casual dark blue jacket which had the Uchiha crest on it's back a black t-shirt, and dark green pants, along with blue Shinobi shoes, he also noticed an Uchiha crest necklace around his neck, although he wore a new outfit he still looked emotionless while waiting for Naruto to approach him.

"About time dobe." Said Sasuke coolly

_Same old Sasuke _Naruto thought as he replied

"Heh I wouldn't miss this chance to finally beat you!." He fist bumped his chest and pointed at him while he said it.

"Hmph, you will try Naruto but my goals cannot be accomplished while you're in my sight." The Uchiha answered back sounded calm, though Naruto got the hint he was very determined to win this.

Naruto closed his eyes and entered a fighting stance he opened them and said

"Bring it on! Sasuke!."

Sasuke smirked

"Hah you barely count as a warm I won't even need to use my Sharingan."

There was a sense of pride and overconfidence in Sasuke's voice though Naruto knew that Genjutsu wouldn't affect him considering he had bonded with Kurama.

Lady Tsunade stood up and silenced the crowd "Ladies and Gentlement as you know my time as Hokage is almost up now is the time to choose a candidate, I bring you Naruto Uzumaki-"

Their was an uproar of cheers Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile which slightly annoyed Sasuke who just continued to focus on Naruto, already thinking of a strategy he didn't care what anyone else thought of him right now all that mattered was beating the knuckle-head.

"And Sasuke Uchiha!"

To Sasuke's surprise the crowd actually cheered including including Sakura and Ino but he could tell that the rest of the old Genin supported Naruto he could see that Hinata looked confused on whether she should cheer or not, Sasuke rolled his eyes they hadn't changed at all.

"And now that were all ready BEGIN!."


End file.
